


Wingman

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Sullivan是个Analysist，他需要冷静和缜密的头脑预测未来。Jack Ryan是个Trader，他需要直觉和行动力来决断乾坤。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

+++++++

Jack意识到自己可能要熬上一个通宵。

距离史上第一次虚拟货币对冲基金交易完成已经过去了一个小时，整个华尔街都收到了消息，当然Jack得知这件事大概比所有人都要早一些。

自从2008年比特币这个概念被提出以来，Jack至少已经写过七八篇关于这项新型货币的报告，大部分并不是交给他现在就职的这家证券分析所。华尔街大佬们关注着这个全新的金融投机品，不过碍于那场盛大危机尚未消散的阴魂，他们并不敢轻举妄动。Jack真正的雇佣者却对比特币的诞生和繁荣大为警惕，他们称其为暂时脱离监管的活在网络空间中威胁着实体经济的幽灵。

Jack需要立刻整理今天的全球交易数据，确定其中是否存在其他国家政府行为介入的痕迹。他是个交易员，但为政府部门的决策提供他的专业判断才是他真正的职责所在。

他刚刚收到新来的上司的短信，让他明天交易开始之前完成报告。

现在已经接近凌晨三点，Jack瞥了眼写了一半的文章，打了个哈欠，用一只手托着电脑，另一只手端着马克杯，走出办公室。

公司里还在加班的人不多了，整个大办公室都空空荡荡的，笼罩在一片黑暗之中。Jack大部分视线还黏在数据上，凭着直觉走向咖啡间，推门的时候才发现里面居然还有一个人，而他手上的杯子差点撞到对方的脑袋上。

“对不起。”Jack立刻道歉，后退一步，庆幸自己的杯子里空无一物。

那个男人也穿着一身合体的西装，只是可能觉得现在已经不会有人来，白衬衫的袖口解开了，露出了一截毛茸茸的小臂，手上还抓着半个三明治。他看到Jack的时候怔了一下，把嘴里的另外半个三明治吞了下去，差点噎住。

Jack适时地给他倒了半杯水。

“谢谢。”男人含糊地说，整理了一下袖口，扬起他过于浓重形状却格外好看的眉毛，朝Jack伸出手。“我是Peter Sullivan，上个月刚到这家公司。” 他的声音意外地低沉好听，只是带着一点拘谨。

“Jack Ryan，高级交易员。”Jack感觉到对方的手比自己大一些，指甲修剪得也很干净，“你是个分析师？我没有在这一层见过你。”

Peter放下左手握着的铅笔，不着痕迹地把胳膊下方压着的一沓写满方程的草稿纸收好，抬起头露出了一个过分温良的微笑。“工作多得足以让我没有时间离开办公室。”

“甚至现在还要留在公司里。”Jack回以一个疲倦的微笑，倒好咖啡，在男人对面坐下。他敏锐地看到了对方草稿纸上的一小行字。

比特币。

“你也在分析白天那场交易？”Jack问。这家公司里真正对这件事感兴趣的人并不是很多。

Peter笔挺的浓眉皱了一下，又很快松开。“这种虚拟货币本身的存在机制就很有趣，它的生成程序简单又复杂。总要有人对这类新东西留点心，不是么？就像过去那些金融衍生品。我就是干这个的，预测，提防危机。”

铅笔在他的指尖转了一圈，停在纸上，笔尖恰好指着危机二字。

Jack对眼前的人产生了浓厚的兴趣。他决定让对方多说一点。

“比特币的诞生恰好是源自人们对危机的恐慌。”Jack喝着咖啡，让他疲倦的大脑保持运作，“但政府不会喜欢它们。比特币的本质是通缩，这回使政府利用货币手段调控宏观经济的难度增加。”

Peter又拿出了他的草稿纸，继续转笔，看起来并不是很把Jack的话当回事。“政府关心的并不仅仅是监管，大经济学家。”

“怎么不是了？”Jack好笑地说，“他们紧紧盯着华尔街为的就是这个，避免危机。你只是个分析师，新人，你们只需要计算未来走势，做我们的wingman。而我们才是真正提供决策的那个。”

“那可不一定。”Peter没有生气，只是谨慎地说，“这本质上是个模型，而比特币，是一个全新的变量。有太多要计算的东西了……很多人认为，这是不错的投机机会。我们做的不是避免危机，危机也许已经找上门来了，我们要想的是计算好如何应对。”

他指了指太阳穴。

Jack愣了一下。

Peter已经不再看他，男人开始专注于纸上的那些模型，又开始埋头涂改。这些理工背景出身的分析师总是对他们这些金融学毕业的博士不以为意。

只是Jack突然明白了更多的东西。他不仅仅需要为美国的金融体制监管提供建议，如果这是一场全球经济战争，那比特币无疑是新型武器。虚拟货币加入市场总有一天会给国际货币流动带来影响，这背后确实可能存在一个或者几个投机者。

“我得交一份新的报告了。”Jack扶额嘟囔了一句，调出了日本的近期交易数据。

Peter的笔尖停了一下，没有抬头，褐色的眼睛里有锐光一闪而过。

 

Jack不记得他写完报告已经几点了，当他被脸颊下方的键盘硌醒的时候，清晨的光线已经铺满了这间小小的咖啡间。

一只手把盛满咖啡的马克杯递到面前。

“早上好，Jack。”褐色眼睛的英俊男人显然已经醒了很久，头发和脸颊明显修饰过了，甚至换上了一件熨烫好的白衬衫。

只是……Jack抬起压麻了的手指，扯了扯对方垂在衬衫外面的领带下缘。

“这好像是我的。”

Peter看了眼自己脖子上系着的深咖色领带，又看了看被Jack压在电脑下面的皱成一团的更加眼熟的蓝灰色布料。

“品味不错。”他姿态优雅地把领带从它原主人的手里抽出来，决定将错就错。

Jack无奈地从桌子上抬起头来，开始给自己大敞的领口扣扣子。

 

这是认识Peter Sullivan的第一天，也是他和Peter共同度过的第一夜。

 

+++++++

“今天晨会上的报告做得很好。”

Jack从电脑面前抬起头，手机震动着显示出新收的信息。透过办公室窗户上的百叶窗，他看到穿着白衬衫的瘦高男人正好从他门口走过，与他对视的时候却只是不动声色地挑了挑眉。

这家伙，难得的夸奖总不愿意当面说。Jack无奈地弯起嘴角，开始打字回信息。

“下班一起吃饭？”

三秒钟之后手机再次震动起来。

“你请客。”

Jack大笑着把手机扔到一边，往后靠在椅背上，觉得面前那些死气沉沉的交易数据都轻快起来。他和Peter认识了三个月，开始觉得这份华尔街的工作变得比以往有趣许多。

可是Jack的高兴并没有持续多久。

半个小时过后，另一只手机在他上锁的抽屉里震动起来。

他被上头要求傍晚接收一份绝密文件。

“抱歉，临时有事，今天不能一起吃饭了。”

Jack不情不愿地给Peter发完短信，最后又不死心地添了一句。“改天？”

Peter直到下班都没理他。

 

下午七点，Jack站在一家破旧的私人影院门口，双手插在裤兜里，手指捏着专门和“同伴”联络的手机。

电影还差五分钟就要开场，突然之间，他看到一个意料之外的身影出现在眼前。

Peter穿着一件黑色的风衣，戴着灰色的毛线帽，瞪着大眼睛，在三米之外呆呆地看着他。

“你……你也来看电影？”Jack憋了半天挤出一句。

Peter扬了扬手里的电影票，小声说：“反正今天不用加班。”

Jack木然点了点头，跟着Peter走进影院。

还有三分钟电影就要开始，Jack焦虑地四下张望，整个影院只有三四个人，他不能让同伴冒险和他联络。他趁着Peter不注意，手指悄悄挪到手机上的某个键。

红色警报R2。身份暴露危险。

Peter起身，对Jack说他想去买些爆米花。

Jack犹豫了一下，把刚才那条短信删除了，重新输入。

突发情况E1。私人事件请另寻会面时间。

Peter拿着一大桶爆米花回来了，笑容满面地整个塞进Jack怀里。

电影开始了。

十分钟后，整个放映厅几乎没有什么人剩下了，只有Jack和Peter两个人肩并肩坐在正中央的位置，忍耐着屏幕上银白色星舰出场的漫长镜头。

Jack大概整整五分钟没有眨眼。

“太美了。她看起来跟重获新生了一样。”他充满感情地说。

Peter意外地转过头来。“我以为只有我们这些造过火箭的人才会对几十年前的星际迷航——而且还是公认无聊的第一部感兴趣。”

Jack的蓝眼睛定格在那艘美丽的船上，贪婪注视着广袤星空。

“他们是一群勇于为了理想献身的人，这种英雄主义情怀看似老派，却永远不会过时。”

“我们的时代也需要英雄。” 

Jack转过头去，Peter的侧脸曲线在昏暗的光线下显得硬挺而坚毅。有一股热流在他胸腔激荡。“这是我从小的梦想。”

“当个英雄？”Peter也回过头来，弯起嘴角，拍了拍Jack放在腿上的手。

Jack感到自己的指尖和耳朵一起发烫。

Peter下一秒又移开了视线，声音里是藏不住的笑意。

“只是英雄不会把爆米花吃得到处都是，甚至洒到别人身上。”

 

+++++++

Jack在后来的日子里坚决否认那次看电影的经历是他和Peter的第一次约会。

他最终没有拿到那份绝密文件，据说局里的人决定用另一种方式应对比特币的发展，他们开发出了一种新的绝对强大的木马软件，足以在必要的时候釜底抽薪。

这意味着Jack长达一年的报告起到了作用，他可以松口气，邀请Peter好好出去吃顿饭。

值得庆贺的是，Peter也毫不犹豫地答应了他。

“我以为你不会想和同事约会。”Jack从落座的那一刻起就在忍不住傻笑。

“我以为我们认识的第一天就已经共度良宵。”Peter漫不经心地调侃，专注地切着盘子里的牛排，以一种折磨人的强迫症似的态度把它分解成了形状完美的同样大小的立方体。

Jack有一种感觉，看着Peter的时候他能暂时忘记工作的烦恼，而且他不会因为知道他过去的经历而对他另眼相看，一遍又一遍地提醒他曾经受过的伤，并为他肩上另外的使命提心吊胆。Peter本身就有一种临危不惧的气质，他是个杰出的分析师——仿佛一切未来都在他精准的计算之下。

“Peter，你愿不愿意——”Jack鼓起勇气，他伸出手，试探性地覆上Peter握着酒杯的手指。

Peter并没有撤回手，好整以暇地抬眼看着Jack。

Jack深受鼓励地笑了一下，他一只手松了松领带，另一只手把Peter的手抓得更紧了。可是还没等他说完下半句话，意外发生了。

一声枪响在他们头顶炸开，他们座位旁的整块玻璃碎成了粉末。

“Peter！”Jack没有松开Peter的手，他一步跳过整张桌子，拿起搭在一边椅背上的西服，替他们俩挡开了漫天飞舞的玻璃碎渣。

又是一阵枪声响起，Jack回头，看到一群穿着黑色西装的男人从餐厅门口冲进来。

“我们走。”他拉起Peter，一边护着他一边朝另外的方向狂奔，一路上依靠椅背和墙柱躲开那些无处不在的子弹。

枪在西装的口袋里。Jack提醒自己，已经不是要考虑自己的真实身份是否会吓坏Peter的时候了。

他让Peter躲在楼梯下方，单手撑着扶手一跃而起，踹倒了第一个敌人，同时拔出枪朝那些追击而来的人射击。

被击倒的那个人嘴里骂了句，滚到一边。

“日本人。”Peter敏锐地说，“他们为什么……好吧，你不用解释了。”

Jack也根本没空解释。另外一批人从楼梯上冲下来了，他们没有拿枪，手里举着的是刀锋雪亮的武士刀。

Jack后退了一步，躲开身后一个人的拳头，另一把长刀却擦到了他的手背，他拿着枪的那只手不得以松开了，枪飞了出去，落在地上。

另一颗子弹擦着Jack的后背打到墙上，险些反弹到Peter身边。

“把那U盘交出来。”一个敌人操着一口生硬的英语说。

“Peter，你快走！他们是冲我来的！”Jack大吼。这些人明显是来自日本，政府或者黑帮势力皆有可能，虽然他不知道他们要的U盘到底是什么，可是他不能牵连Peter。

他一边躲开两把长刀，一边试图把那些攻击者从Peter身边挡开。Peter不该看见这些，这是他隐瞒身份带来的危险。

总是这样……每一次。之前任何一段感情都会因此终结，在他选择走上这条路的那一刻起，就注定了他无法拥有那些普通人的感情。

“对不起。”Jack被人当胸砸了一拳，他现在没有任何武器，重重地摔倒在地。他只能看着Peter的方向说这句话，Peter还有逃走的机会。

Peter深深看了他一眼，站了起来，他开始奔跑。

Jack躺在地上，看着Peter——他没有往门口跑，而是往他们所在的方向跑过来。

“你干什——”Jack的脸又被揍了一拳。他模糊地看到Peter身姿灵巧地弯下腰，在地上滚了几圈，恰好躲开了所有子弹，同时抓住了一样东西。

那是他的枪。

Peter的手指在枪上灵活地摆弄了几下，然后矮身冲了出来。他单手抓住那把枪，把它从地上扔了过来，准确无误地抵达了Jack空着的右手边。

Jack握住扳机，抬膝一踹，把压着他的那个人甩开，终于获得了喘息之机。

Peter被人抓住了肩膀。还没等Jack担心，只见他眼神一沉，反手狠狠一戳，一股白色气体从他手上的东西里喷出来，那个人捂着眼睛倒了下去。

Jack再次准确地击倒了另外两个人，他的枪感觉比以前更好用了。

另一头传来一连串清脆的爆炸声，伴随着其他几个人的惨叫。

Jack抬起头，只见Peter拍了拍手，从西装内袋里掏出一个指甲盖大小的圆球，随手往后一抛。

又是一阵小型爆炸。

Peter从硝烟中走过来，顺手捋了把垂到眼前的留海。

“我猜他们找的人是我。”他裂开嘴，舔了舔整齐的白牙，“抱歉连累了你，新人。”

“新人？”Jack晕乎乎地重复。

Peter贴近他，整个人身上散发着一股危险的气息。“我入这行比你早。我们找到了可以一夜之间让所有比特币成为无用数字的方法，日本人终于坐不住了。”

Jack看到身后有个敌人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他紧张地瞪大眼睛。

Peter抓住Jack的手腕，覆上他扣着扳机的手指，头也不回地反手一枪。

最后一个敌人倒下了。

“我说过了，谁是谁的wingman还不一定呢。”Peter低下头，咬住了Jack因吃惊而微微张开的嘴唇。

Jack尝到了硝烟与血的味道。

——Fin.


End file.
